


Withering Blossoms

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Dia and the rest of Aqours pairings, F/F, rating will be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: 「It's not love as long as it's pleasurable」「It's not wrong to crave intimacy to bury these dark thoughts」Something Dia thinks is wrong, even the slightest thought of calling it a small matter was immoral. The line blurs between illusion and madness; a twisted fate of coincidence.Masking her emotions with intimacy was the only thing she knew of. Dia learned that from the start, burying herself in pain far suited her than happiness. She didn't deserve to live.Happiness was but an illusion.





	1. DiaRuby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a film I forgot to mention read chapter 4 and it will become clearer

“Ruby, do you know what I hate the most?” she stroked Ruby’s cheek softly, making the younger girl shriek.

 

“Rude people?” Ruby said, her voice shaking. Dia laughed widely, shaking her head. She waves her knife across Ruby’s face, creating a thin cut on the younger girl’s cheek. She ignored Ruby’s cries and grabbed her chin, flashing her a cruel smirk.

 

“Wrong, Ruby.” She waved her finger at Ruby’s face and took a sharp intake of air before exhaling. “It’s weak pitiful people that cry like their life depends on it. And you know I don’t like that, even if that is you, Ruby.” Dia clicked her tongue. “So, I don’t want to see you in this pitiful state. You know what happens to those who cry…” she whispered.

 

“I-I’m sorry Onee-chan. P-please doesn’t hurt me.”

 

Dia chuckled. “Now why would I do that?”

 

“Because, last time I cried, you s-slapped me.” She responded.

 

“That’s right.” Dia pinched Ruby’s cheeks. “So, don’t be a little baby and cry like a shitty girl. It’s bad enough I hear you're whiny bitchin so how about you stop that, and this can end smoothly?”

 

“O-okay.” Ruby murmured.

 

“Good girl,” Dia purred.


	2. DiaRuby

She heard those rumors were lies, pointless lies created to ridicule her. But stumbling along to the empty classroom and seeing her hand clasping around the knife positioned to Ruby’s cheek, gave her insight behind the rumors. The sisters were awfully close for comfort, causing turmoil to brew between the student council president and her younger sister. Mari had swirled to the side of the corner, sitting on the floor as she peeked between the slide doors.

 

“Take off your clothes, Ruby,” Dia ordered, swinging her knife. “And do it fast. I don’t have the patience for your tears. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Onee-chan…”

 

Mari heard the shuffling of clothes taken off, Ruby’s nervous shudders as she took sharp intakes of breath. She clenched her fists, unable to move her body to aid Ruby. The last time she intruded on Dia almost violating Ruby in the council room, and she was urged to leave immediately. Dia had warned her of the dangers of sharing what she saw, her hand wrapped around her pretty little neck and demonstrating to her what exactly entitled behind the warning.

 

“I’m sorry Ruby-chan, I’m so sorry…” Mari whispered softly, years streaming down her face. _I’m so sorry for not helping you when I had the chance to…_

 

Even while she heard Ruby’s strangled cries, she covered her ears against the screams, praying and praying for it to end. She ran from the scene, hastily dashing through the hallway and to her office, her tears streaming down her cheeks. Mari recalled Dia’s last words to her while she had the knife to her throat. The chilling words whispered in her ear as Dia bit hard on her skin, her hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

_“If you love Ruby then you best keep your mouth shut, or else her death is on your hands.”_


	3. DiaRuby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby coudn't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I lost parts of this, and my memeory's bad this was the most i could do since i gotta rewrite it

“Do you prefer ropes or blindfolds Ruby? Your choice.”

  
  
Spread out before her, were all sorts of accessories: gags, iron chains. Handcuffs, and the mortifying sight of all; a candle lighting in the middle of the table. “Do I really have to choose?”

  
  
Dia’s sighed heavily. “Do you really have to ask that?”

  
  
“I’ll take the blindfold, then.”

  
  
“Excellent.” Dia clapped her hands. “Good choice.”

  
  
“Yeah...” Ruby whispered.

  
  
It's not like she had a choice in the matter; either way, she wasn't getting out of this alive.


	4. DiaRuby

“Do you prefer ropes or blindfolds Ruby? Your choice.”

  
Spread out before her, were all sorts of accessories: gags, iron chains. Handcuffs, and the mortifying sight of all; a candle lighting in the middle of the table. “Do I really have to choose?”

Dia’s sighed heavily. “Do you really have to ask that?”

  
“I’ll take the blindfold, then.”

  
“Excellent.” Dia clapped her hands. “Good choice.”

  
“Yeah...” Ruby whispered.

  
It's not like she had a choice in the matter; either way, she wasn't getting out of this alive.


	5. DiaRuby

  
Dia skids the knife along Ruby's cheek carefully, not bothering to wedge the sharp point of the dull blade in Ruby's face; a speck of blood spilling over the fresh cut. Ruby's breath quickened and she soon found herself taking deeper breaths of air, while Dia watched the scene, clearly amused.  
  
“Now...how about we fix that frown of yours so you'll stop crying, huh?” Dia chuckled, eying Ruby's chest. Ruby squeaked at the cold touch of Dia's slender finger running down her cheek and extended to her neck.   
  
The sound of clapped ensued the room the moment Mari came waltzing in, grinning. “And cut!” She shouted. “Great work Dia! You make a very convincing villain. As expected of a killjoy.”  
  
“Shut up before I slap you quiet.” Dia hissed, raking her hands through her hair exhaustedly. “I can't believe you made us do this for your horror film. Much less with Ruby.”  
  
“Dia's right, Mari. It is pretty orthodox, you asking those two to take the job.” Riko added. On the one hand, she flipped through the pages of the script, her eyes scanning the words aimlessly. 

  
Nearby, You nodded. “I have to agree with Riko-chan. What prompted you anyways? This whole horror film ordeal you got going, couldn't it wait another time?”

  
  
“Nope. I just had a feeling, y'know? That Dia and Ruby would fit the roles better.” Mari stretched her arms around, sighing. “After all...who am I to judge their relationship?” She whispered.

  
  
“What?” Riko furrowed her brows. “Did you say something?

  
  
“Nope. Let's have a shiny party later.”

  
  
At the back of the classroom, Dia dragged ruby inside, shutting the door closed before gently pushing ruby down and panting. Ruby rested her hand on Dia's chest as her she growled lowly. Even while amidst their rendezvous, Dia heard Mari's high pitch voice echoing in the hallway, calling for their presence.

  
  
Dia sighed heavily, fixing the sleeve of her uniform and looking down. “Let's finish this later.”

  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby replied. She glanced at Dia's hand, and sure enough, Dia spotted her googling eyes and reach forward to take Ruby's hand.

  
  
“You alright?” She asked.

  
  
Ruby nodded. “I'm just...worried. Worried about...Mari-chan and the others finding out about us.”

  
  
“Whatever happens, I'll be here for you.”

  
  
“I know. But I just can't help worrying…” Carefully, Dia Drew her hands on Ruby's skin, pressing a faint kiss to the tips of her fingers as she gazed into Ruby's bewildered face. 

  
“I'll protect you. I promise.”

  
  
There were things better left unsaid. The words unspoken between them was a quiet agreement of the uncertain future.


	6. Chapter 6

Mari had everything she desired in the palm of her hands, yet it wasn't enough. Not even remotely enough. It was normal human behavior to want, no, be in love. A small part of her had wanted to experience ‘love’ in hopes of curing her boredom but that didn’t seem to happen anytime soon. 

 

She pursued Dia with the same goal in mind, but somewhere along the line, love became blurred and the last thing she felt was immense pleasure churning her body.

 

The very idea of ‘love’ seemed pathetic, and like all humans Mari inevitably came to the conclusion pleasure was much more sustainable than simply petty emotions like. 

 

Dia was the perfect candidate, if anything; desirable.


End file.
